


Sieggi  Boy

by whitepower



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepower/pseuds/whitepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the NaPoLa, in which Sieggi wets himself. That is my version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieggi  Boy

Siegfried Gladen wetted himself again. In the morning, when he heard ‘Up!’, He discovered his pajamas pants and bed wet.

Enuresis was bothering him since childhood, then ceased for a while, but since Sieggi entered the Military school, he began wetting the bed again. ‘It's all nerves, ‘- he thought. - ‘I just have to be calm when I go to bed ...’ But  
regardless of all this, he wetted himself again.

Jaucher stopped the boy when he left the room and was about to go to the bathroom to get rid of the consequences of the night.

'Siegfried!' He called the cadet softly. The boy knew what was coming, and reluctantly  
turned around.

Jaucher, smiling in his sweetly disgusting way, asked:  
'Where are you going in such a hurry?'  
'To the bathroom.' Sieggi was afraid of the smile that promised only humiliation.  
Justus von Jaucher nodded knowingly and said:  
'Just turn around.'

Siegfried obediently did, what else was there left for him to do? Pants bore the dark wet streaks. The boy was ashamed of it, but what could he do with them? He somehow in-deliberately was wetting the bed, though he it was sixteen.  
When he turned again, he saw that the haughty face of the officer on duty wore a discontent and even disgusted expression.

'You're a disgrace to the whole school, aren't you ashamed of yourself?'  
Sieggi was silent.  
'What if tomorrow the Fuhrer visits us, and the whole room stinks of urine?' Jaucher was developing his thought further. Again Sieggi did not answer. Jaucher made two steps towards him with a vile and nasty smile and asked:

'What do you think the PT teacher would say about it all?'  
'Please, don't!', begged Siegfried. He knew how the PT teacher would humiliate him again, if the officer on duty tells him. He would make him bring his mattress again and piss on it in front of all ... No-no, it mustn't happen!  
Justus nodded and asked politely:  
'Twenty marks, and I forget about everything.'  
Sieggi feeling the hopelessness of the situation replied with a nervous laugh:  
'I don't have this much--'  
'Collect it!' interrupted Jaucher harshly. He raised his hand and gently, powerfully and proudly stroked Siegfried's cheek. The boy was worried at this point, but still the caress of the young blue-eyed officer was pleasant to him.  
'If you have the money by dinner, the Pt teacher won't be aware of anything,' Justus blackmailed while still stroking his face. Suddenly he slapped the boy on the cheek and was about to leave, when a very pleasant thought came to his mind.  
'But', he said the poor boy, 'there is another way --'  
'What should I do?'

Sieggi was ready to do anything, just not to not to be disgraced in front of other guys.  
'Go to my office' Jaucher ordered 'I'll deal with you there.'  
'But we do the training, Herr Jaucher --'

'I said, Go. Into. The office! I'll explain to the teacher that I engaged you later.'  
Cadet followed Jaucher to his office frightened to death. Justus closed the door and explained his terms:  
'That's it: now undress and follow all my orders. Then the PT teacher won't find out. And you don't tell anybody what happened here. Is that clear?'  
'Jawohl!'  
Siegfried didn't know what the office on duty wanted from him, but took off his shirt and pajama pants, cupping his young, averaged-sized cock with his hand.  
'Remove your hands!' ordered Jaucher.

The boy timidly removed his hand and stood naked in front of the officer on duty. He was frightened by the   
lewd look in Jaucher's half-closed eyes.

'Take that cock in your hand,' Justus said in ordinary voice.  
'What?' Sieggi asked in amazement.  
'Just do as I say, or have you forgotten who I am?! - raised his voice Jaucher.  
The cadet dutifully took his cock in his hand. He now wished he accepted the 20 marks offer. 'I could have borrowed a little bit from everyone, and not go with him here. What is he gonna do to me?' Siegfried lowered his dark lashes, his face got scared and sad expression.

'Look directly at me!'  
Siegfried saw that Justus produced camera and backed off, searching for good angle.  
'Herr Jaucher - -', he began.  
'Silence,' ordered the officer. 'Look into the camera. Don't blink!'

He took a few photos of Siegfried. One - with his dick in his hand, another - from behind,  
then ordered the boy to put his hands on his buttocks and bend down onto his desk with his legs apart, then took a close-up of Siegfried's beautiful face and torso, then ordered to sit down on the table and spread his legs apart--.

Sieggi was very afraid of what the officer on duty was doing to him. But he got even more scared when Jaucher explaining how to pose, squeezed his manhood through pants with a look of pleasure on his face. But he was afraid to object even more.  
After finishing his vile deeds Jaucher approached Siegfried (the latter noticed that officer's cock hardened and bulges through his pants), then suddenly bent and kissed his nipple. Cadet shuddered; Justus lifted his head and whispered in a hot voice:  
'We'll get frisky sometime soon, Sieggi boy!'

Then Jaucher suddenly pushed him away and coldly ordered:  
'Get dressed. NOW! Go have your breakfast.'

The whole day Siegfried felt weird and discomfort, somewhat nasty. After lunch Jaucher went to the room to check the lockers. He held an envelope in his hand. Perhaps it was Sieggi 's ready dirty pictures, and the boy got upset about it. Justus was smiling again. He scattered the Friedrich Weimer's neatly folded things, but didn't touch Siegfried's mess. Jaucher looked into the boy's face, and his smile changed from haughty to tender and appreciative. In the evening about an hour before bed, Justus von Jaucher summoned Siegfried again.

As he did in the morning, e locked the door again and ordered the cadet to strip. Then Jaucher undressed himself, which Sieggi wasn't expecting. Siegfried felt attracted by a handsome body of a young man. Justus ordered:  
'Take my cock in your hand. Jerk me off. Now!'

Sieggi gently, but firmly circled his hand around officer's cock and began to please. His was frightened of his own actions, and he blinked rapidly, as if cutting the air with his long eyelashes. Jaucher moaned:  
'Lift your head up! Look me in the eye!'

When Siegfried looked up, Justus immediately moved closer, took cadet's cock into his hand and began jerking him off as well, while stroking his cheek with the other hand. Then gave him a hard, cold kiss on the lips. But then somehow Justus couldn't help but begin kissing the boy's lips with passion and tenderness, covering Sieggi 's mouth with his and not removing his hand from the boy's hot cock. The boy felt more relaxed and stroked officer's naked buttocks, making him moan. Still, when Siegfried came, he was afraid that this would somehow cause Jaucher's anger. But Justus was pleased. He kept looking into Sieggi 's face, smiling - but not haughtily, gently - stroked his cheek and whispered:  
'I liked it so much, Siegg boy '. Then Justus stroked the beautiful boy's backside and said quietly:  
'Turn around.'

Jaucher performed the act carefully and gently. He moved slowly and smoothly, sometimes biting Sieggi 's neck and ear. The boy was not afraid of him anymore, and derived pleasure from the act.  
'I've come inside you, you feel it?' asked the officer, when he was spent.

The cadet nodded.  
'Get dressed, Sieggi baby. You can go now, my darling.' Suddenly Justus began to treat the cadet very fondly. But Justus wasn't getting dressed himself. When Siegfried was leaving, he saw the officer stroking himself while looking at one of his photographs, but now it gave him warm, fuzzy feeling.

That night, Sieggi boy was sleeping in a warm and completely dry bed.


End file.
